Found
by MitchCrosszeria
Summary: While on their journey to reclaim the Lonely Mountain, the company of Thorin Oakenshield finds a dwarven woman named Kia, she has an uncle that gave her something of great importance to Thorin, what will happen when Thorin falls for her and finds out what she has? Please read! Rating may change later! Thorin/OC This story is a bit OOC and AU! Thorin doesn't die!
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing! everything goes to who ever owns the Hobbit!**

**Summary~ While on their journey to reclaim the Lonely Mountain, the company of Thorin Oakenshield finds a dwarven woman, she has an uncle that gave her something of great importance to Thorin, what will happen when Throin falls for her and finds out what she has? I suck at summaries but please read!**

I slowly walked through the woods, I was exhausted. I had been walking all day and I was now looking for a place to rest. I found a good enough spot and laid out my blankets, and set down my sword. As I laid back, I thought about what has happened to my life in just one day. I had run away from home. I didn't think twice about why I did.

My father was a sleaze, always bringing home women and sleeping with them. He would come home drunk every night with some strange lady from the tavern. All these actions caused my mother to cry herself to sleep every night. Of course this fueled my anger and helped me concentrate on my training with my uncle. Every day I would train with him. He taught me how to fend for myself and how to better handle a sword. He knew a lot because unlike my father he had been a soldier under King Thror before Smaug. Though the day that I went to my uncle and told him I was leaving he told me a dark secret of his past and he gave me something I knew he shouldn't have.

I slowly fell asleep thinking of all these stressful things and finally fell into a light slumber.

Thorin rode with his company searching for a place to camp for the night, all he could hear throughout the entire day was Bilbo's complaining about everything; the weather, not have this or not having that. His patience was wearing thin and he was more than ready to rest. They finally found a spot suitable for a camp, he stopped and looked around.

"Fili, Kili, we will go and scout around the camp; Oin, Gloin start a fire," he commanded as he got off his all stopped and the ones that were ordered to do something did it. Fili and Kili followed behind their uncle and spread out a little and looked around at the surrounds making sure their camp was safe. Thorin stopped to turn around but then heard something or someone snoring softly. He looked around and then found a dwarven woman, sleeping against a tree. He slowly approached her and when he got about five yards away he studied her face, she looked weak and just the thought of that made him want to leave her there right then, but something about her drew him back. He sat there for moment thinking.

I had slightly opened my eyes and saw other people making camp near me, so acted asleep as three of them approached me. Just as they were about to go away one of them walked over to me, I immediately pretended to be asleep. He reached forward to move my tied up brown hair off my face, but just before he could, I pulled my dagger out of my boot and slammed him against a tree holding it at his throat covering his mouth.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" I asked him quietly as I uncovered his mouth.

"I am Thorin Oakenshield, rightful king under the mountain and I am with my company going back to the Lonely Mountain to slay Smaug and reclaim the mountain, and who are you?" he said.

'"My name is Kia, I ran away from home, I'm from the Blue Mountains," I said as I pulled back from his throat", my apologies, your majesty."

"My my my, Thorin Oakenshield what have you found in these woods," said a gray bearded man walking up to us, but as soon as he saw me he stopped and got wide eyed but only said", she comes with us."

"Gandalf you can't be serious, we don't even know who she is for all we know she could be a spy or something!" he said storming up to the man furious.

"Thorin Oakenshield, if I say she comes with us the she comes with us!" he shouted. There was no more said from Thorin. The last thing he did was turn around and glare at me. I talked to Gandalf and I told him I would rather sleep where I was for the night. He also informed me of their mission and he had me quite interested from the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Despite some harsh words they aren't stopping me from continuing so here is chapter two! R&R please!**

The next morning Fili and Kili came over to where I was sleeping and woke me up and said it was time to go. They had liked me from the beginning for some odd reason; I wasn't very enthusiastic when I first met them. At first I believed they wouldn't like me because I had almost killed their king and uncle, but I guess I was wrong. I stopped wandering in my thoughts and got up. I headed towards the group; surprisingly I only got two glares, one from Dwalin and of course, Thorin. I just rolled my eyes and kept following Fili and Kili. We finally got to a dark bay pony and I noticed they had already put my pack up on the pony.

"This is your pony, Phillip," Kili told me.

"Uh, thanks, when did you guys get my pack?" I asked them.

"Before you woke we thought that we would just take it here for you," Fili said. I just nodded and said thanks after they walked away I walked up to my pony and got to know him a bit. After bonding with my pony I heard Thorin yell that we were going, so I mounted him and we were on our way. As we started riding I wasn't even surprised that Fili and Kili rode up next to me.

"So, Kia, what's your story, if you're going to be riding with us we would like to know a little about you?" Fili asked.

"Well I'm from the Blue Mountains, my family wasn't the best, and really it might've been the worst," I said looking down at the ground.

"Please, tell us what was so bad about your family?" Kili asked me.

"Well my father was just terrible he was always cheating on my mother, and worse, right in front of her, and because of it my mother would cry to sleep every night, my family and life just made me angry, when it first started that was when I started doing my training with my uncle, he taught me everything he knew about how to handle a sword," I stopped for a second and thought", he had much knowledge because he had been a soldier under King Thror before Smaug, after he had finished my training I told him I was leaving, he gave me something, I knew he shouldn't have it and I shouldn't either."

"What is it?" Kili asked. When he asked I shook myself out of the memories and looked up.

"Um, nothing, it was nothing," I replied quickly. They just shrugged it off and I thought that I should maybe apologize to Thorin for almost killing him, so I rode up to him and we sat there in silence, I finally got the nerve to say something.

"Thorin, uh, I just wanted to apologize for attacking you last night," I said. But instead hearing an expected apology accepted, he just scoffed and rode away from me.'

"Fine then be that way," I said to myself.

"Don't take it too hard, lassie, he's like that to everyone," I heard Balin say behind me, I just nodded and rode in silence for the rest of the trip. When we got to a camp for the night, I looked up as I got off of Phillip and looked up and saw Thorin glaring at me from where he was. I just rolled my eyes and found a place to sleep away from the others. As I laid back and closed my eyes I heard two sets of footsteps walking up to me.

"Kia, what are you doing all the way over here?" Kili asked.

"I don't want to wear Thorin out and be in his sight so he doesn't have to tire himself glaring at me, same as Dwalin," I scoffed at them.

"Well we don't want you to seem unwelcomed so my brother and I will sleep over her with you," Fili told me as his brother nodded his agreement.

"You guys don't have to do that," I told them.

"Well we want to so I think your strong enough, you can deal with it," Kili said smiling.

"Alright whatever you guys want to do I don't care, nor could I control what you do any way," I said as they laid down their bedrolls and laid back next to me. They were asleep faster than me and I slowly fell asleep listening to them snore softly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Here is Chapter 3!**

A couple days after riding most of the company had gotten used to me. But of course Thorin still had this burning hatred from me, and whenever he would be riding behind me I could feel his gaze stabbing into my back like daggers. Dwalin had become the opposite, after getting to know me he was starting to enjoy my company. To me he's starting to act like more of a father type figure than a friend, but it doesn't bother me, at least he doesn't hate me.

I was starting to get sick of Thorin hating me all time, so I decided when we got to our next camp I would ask him why he hates me. After a while we stopped by a burnt down little farm house. Thorin got off his pony and walked up to it and said that we would camp here, I watched and laughed quietly as him and Gandalf argued. Finally Gandalf left and went off to I don't know where. After we had the camp all set up I watched Bilbo walk away to give Fili and Kili their food. I decided this would be a good time to talk to Thorin about his hatred. I headed towards him.

"Thorin, can I talk to you for a minute," I asked him.

"What for?" He asked.

"Can I just talk to you, please?" I asked him more persistently. He just sighed and followed me a little ways from the camp.

"Alright you got me here, now what do you want?" he demanded impatiently.

"Why do you hate me so much?" I asked him staring hard at his face_. Now that I think about it he is very handsome, no stop that,_ I thought.

"Why? Well, you're such a screw off! All you ever do is mess around and worse you distract my nephews! I feel like you're not focused, I wish I would've been able to leave you back where we found you! That's why I hate you so much!" he yelled at me but as he yelled other people noticed and walked over. Suddenly everything that he had just said to me sunk in and I felt myself get filled with rage.

"A SCREW OFF?! WHENEVER NEEDED I PUT MY HEAD IN THE GAME AND FOCUSE AND YOU DO REALIZE IF YOU HADN'T BEEN THE 'MAJESTIC KING THORIN', OH WAIT I'M SORRY YOU'RE NOT EVEN A KING, BUT I WOULD'VE KILLED YOU!" I yelled at him feeling a bit relieved of my anger. Suddenly I saw him pick up a stick to hit me with, but before he could I saw Dwalin run up and grab his arm.

"Thorin, why in Durin's name is wrong with you?" he asked him taking the stick away from him.

"Dwalin, you heard her, she can't disrespect me like that," he said to him, but just after he said that Fili ran up to us.

"Thorin! Bilbo has been captured by trolls we need help!" he informed him. We all ran over and I already heard Kili saying something to the trolls, but just moments after we attacked. It was a crazy battle because we were everywhere, first I ran up to one of them and slashed his leg as hard as I could and watched him yowl in pain, I smirked and continued doing this for some time until we all stopped and saw they were holding Bilbo.

"Take one more step and this one loses it limbs," He threatened. We all tossed our swords on the ground. Soon enough that had me and a few others in bags and others in their under clothing being cooked over a fire. As Bilbo started to try and stall, I remembered my dagger I kept in my boot. I started to reach down and as he was saying that we had parasites, I had finally gotten my knife and started to through the bag I was in. right as Gandalf came and shone the sun on those trolls I had gotten out of my bag and untied everyone else and Gandalf helped me get down the others from the roast.

After we got back to camp I went off away from the others, I really didn't want to be near Thorin, not after what happened. Of course it cheered me up that even after what happened Fili and Kili still slept by me, I walked off a little ways and found a little stream. I stopped by it and washed my face off a bit and took a drink. I heard someone walk up behind me, I turned around and saw Thorin.

"Look I want to apologize for earlier, I think I went over the top," he said quietly.

"Whatever, I get it now you don't like me, so I will just not talk to one anymore, I'll just avoid you," I told him as I walked away. That was the last thing I said to him that night. Oh well, at least I had Fili and Kili.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Here's chapter 4 enjoy! Also please go vote on my poll!**

I woke up tired and sore, from the battle with the trolls last night. Of course Bilbo had cut the ponies loose so we were on foot from here on out. I sat up and looked around everyone was asleep still except of course, Thorin. I just looked away from him immediately, got up and headed towards the stream. I sat by it for a minute and filled my water bag up so I would have enough for the long journey ahead. I sat there for a minutes just enjoying the peace until I heard someone coming up beside me I knew who it was, Thorin. I started to walk the other way.

"Will you please just listen to me?" he said to me.

"Thorin, I already told you, I get it now you hate me, which is why I still don't get why you're even talking to me," I said with my back towards him, but suddenly something hit me. I loved Thorin. But I couldn't think about that right now.

"I know you told me that but listen, I'm sorry I should've thought about what I said before I said it, so can we please just start over?" he asked me.

"Okay, why don't we start completely over and introduce ourselves, my name is Kia," I said as I put my hand out to shake his.

"I am Thorin Oakenshield," he said reciprocating the hand shake. He held my hand for a minute and was staring softly at me. For a moment I thought I saw something in his eyes but I shook it off as I noticed that everyone else was waking up. I just looked back at Thorin and smiled. We walked back to the rest of the company and started getting our stuff together. I looked up and saw Dwalin walking up to me.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" he asked me quietly, I chuckled.

"No he didn't, in fact we have started over, he apologized and we have started fresh," I told him as I watched Thorin putting his stuff together.

"You love him don't you?" he asked me a smile forming on his face. I started blushing a deep red.

"W-what? N-no of c-course not," I said stuttering quite a bit. He just chuckled softly shaking his head and walked away.

As we got on our way I starting thinking about something the past few days. I wanted to know why Gandalf said I had to come. I decided I would go and ask him why, so I looked for him and found him (thankfully) in the back of our group. I stopped and turned back and walked next to Gandalf.

"Gandalf, can I ask you something?" I asked him.

"Why of course, what is it my dear Kia," he said looking down at me.

"Why did you say I had to come with you guys?" I asked him.

"I know what you carry with you, Kia," he said as I felt my heart almost stop.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked him quietly. I felt him grab my pack and pull me away from the group.

"I know you carry the Arkenstone with you," he said in a hushed tone. I just stood there and stared at him with disbelief, not knowing what to do," I will not tell the others but I hope you know what you are doing, you have troubles ahead, but they will lead to a bright future, my dear Kia."

We caught up with the group and luckily they hadn't noticed that we had even left. My thoughts pushed me back to the day I left my home.

_Past Memory-_

_ I walked out of my house, heading to my uncle's to say goodbye. As I walked down the street I heard all of my friends trying to talk to me, but I ignored them and kept walking down the street. I was looking around and making sure to remember everything. This place was my home and where I grew up, my childhood was here. But that didn't matter anymore, I was leaving and that was final. _

_ I finally arrived to my uncle's; I walked up to the door and knocked. There was no answer._

_ "Uncle Storin! Are you in there!" I yelled as the door was suddenly answered and there stood my Uncle Storin._

_ "Kia my dear, come in come in, what are you doing here?" he asked._

_ "I'm leaving Uncle," I told him with a solemn face._

_ "What why?" he asked worry painting his face._

_ "I just can't take it anymore, I hate my father because he just depresses my mother so I'm going," I told him._

_ "Well then, if you're leaving I have something to tell and something to give you," he told me going to his back room. He came back with something wrapped in a cloth._

_ "When I was a soldier, under King Thror, after he had found the Arkenstone, I had been mesmerized by it since I first had seen it," he told me," I was already high up in the ranks and was greatly trusted by the king. When Smaug attacked and King Thror was back in the entrance of the gold room, I had gotten there shortly after Prince Thorin. He grabbed his grandfather and he dropped the Arkenstone, so right before it bounced completely into the sea of gold, I caught it."_

_ When he finished he took the wrapped object and took the cloth off of it. It was the Arkenstone. I gasped and just looked at it and then up to him._

_ "Uncle, you shouldn't have this, no one should," I said to him._

_ "Listen, I can't keep it anymore it's too dangerous and you're going off on your own, so I want you to take it," he told me._

_ "Okay, I'll take it, but only for your own good," I took it from his hand and put it in my pack," I don't want anyone to find out you had it, because then you would be killed for disrespecting the kings honor."_

_ I stood up and walked towards the door, I looked back and said a quiet goodbye to him and walked out the door, and later that day I had passed through the Shire and was walking through the woods._

_Memory end-_

I shook myself out of the memory as we found our next camp I laid back and fell asleep next to Fili and Kili.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

** Despite lots of harsh words I'm pushing through it and continuing so here is Chapter 5 please go and vote on my poll! R&R!**

It had been a long day, we had been chased by Orcs and Wargs, but thankfully we had a little bit of help from Radagast the Brown a wizard friend of Gandalf. To Thorins' disappointment Gandalf had lead us to Rivendell, I myself was excited because I had never seen or been to Rivendell. When we got there at first, Elven horsemen surround us and then stood down and offered us food and a place to rest. They gave us food such as salad and things like that. I started chuckling when I heard what the rest of the dwarves were saying.

"I don't like green foods," said Ori holding a piece of spinach in his hand. I just laughed and turned my attention to Bombur who was sitting on one of the tables. I heard a creak come from the strained legs of the table. Bofur noticed it too and looked at a piece of bread he was eating.

"Aye, Bombur!" he shouted and threw the bread piece to him and of course he caught it but the moment he caught it in his mouth the table collapsed under his weight. Everyone started laughing, as the laughter died down and we finished eating, Thorin turned to all of us and said we were going to leave.

"But what about Gandalf?" Ori asked him.

"Gandalf is busy making friends with the enemy," he said with a cold look. We just all shrugged and got our stuff together.

As we left the gates to Rivendell I looked back one final time and sighed knowing that we would end up needing Gandalf at some point, but I knew he would return. We walked for some time and finally found a spot scouted it and found it suitable enough for a camp. We all set our stuff down and started making a fire and everything else necessary. Bombur had started to work on the food so we all sat around and got comfortable for the night. Finally Bombur had finished the food, so I walked up to him to help.

"Hey. Bombur, want me to serve the food to everybody?" I asked him.

"That would be a great help, Kia," he said to me, I just smiled and picked up a few bowls and started to serve the food to everyone. When I had finally gotten the last bowl to the last dwarf I got my own and sat down. I started eating and then saw someone sit down next to me, I looked over and saw Thorin next me smiling as he ate.

"Thank you, for helping Bombur serve dinner tonight, he really appreciated it," he said smiling to himself.

"It's no problem, I like helping," I said to him as I finished my food.

"Yes but even the smallest of good deeds are nice at this time, would you go for a walk with me?" he asked.

"Sure, why not," I replied, he smiled and stood up. I got up and followed him into the woods; we looked up to the sky as we walked.

"It certainly is a beautiful night," he said quietly to me.

"It is, I always loved looking at the stars with my mother, until everything happened with my father, there were only a few female dwarves in the area I lived in that's why my father did that," I said as he nodded his head in response.

"I recall that were only very few female dwarves," he said as we stopped and he turned to face me," and if I ever saw a dwarven woman, you would have to be the most beautiful."

I blushed and turned away a little too hid my embarrassment, I felt one of his fingers turn my face back to him.

"I want to see your beautiful face," he told me quietly.

"You really think I'm beautiful?" I asked him a deep red covering my face.

"The most beautiful out of them all," he told me his eyes sparkling perfectly with that stormy blue color. I felt my heart skip a beat when he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to my lips. Once I realized what was happening I began to react, I wrapped my arms around his neck, melting into the kiss. We broke apart and looked at each other for a few minutes.

"Well Thorin, I believe you've been hiding some feelings from me," I said smirking playfully; I chuckled when he just barely blushed enough for me to notice.

"Kia, I have loved you ever since we met you and I didn't think to tell you when we first met because nothing felt right, but now, I feel like everything would be perfect, if you would be mine," he said looking at me; I could see the love his eyes as he looked at me. I walked up to him and took his hands in mine.

"Yes Thorin, I will be yours," I said as a smiled formed on his face. He leaned in and captured my lips with his in another passionate kiss, but this time it went deeper. I felt his tongue lick my lips asking for permission; I opened my mouth a little bit and felt his tongue enter my mouth and explore my mouth. It was bliss, that ended to soon, I whimpered in loss as he pulled away.

"We should get back to camp before, someone comes to find us," he told me, I just nodded because I was so speechless at the moment. We walked back to camp together and stopped right before we got in eye sight of the company and shared one more kiss for the night. I got to my bed roll and laid back to try and comprehend what had just happened to me. I was startled out of my thoughts of someone laying down next to me, I looked over and saw Thorin laying back next to me.

"I couldn't help but come and sleep next to you," he said to me. I just smiled as he wrapped an arm around me and pulled me close. I curled up next to him and laid my head down on his chest. He was unbelievably warm, which made me fall asleep faster along with dreams of Thorin.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have been really sick, but I brought up enough strength to put up a new chapter! Also please go vote on my poll I need a tie breaker, and please read my other story its transformers if you like that kind of thing! Also I have added one couple that I like, it's Bilbo/Bofur!

I woke up the next morning feeling warm and well rested. I opened my eyes and blinked a few times to get rid of the sleepiness, I tried to sit up but felt a pair of strong arms wrapped tightly around my waist. I heard him chuckle softly behind me as I turned around to face him.

"Good morning, my sweet," he said sleepily as he pressed a kiss to my lips.

"Good morning to you too," I said back to him, I stopped and heard a quiet cat call come from behind me. Both Thorin and I looked back and saw Fili and Kili standing in front of us smiling. Thorin's face immediately turned to an upset one and he scolded them and told them to go somewhere else, they just laughed and walked away. We got up and started to get our stuff together; next we put our packs on and sat in wait for the rest of the company.

Finally the rest of the company had gotten ready and we had started to be on our way. Most of the days walk I had been with Thorin getting to know him and vice versa. He had told me about how Smaug had taken the mountain and about the battle with the Pale Orc over the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. I felt bead for all of the terrible things that had happened to their homes, while telling the stories he started to get a depression over himself but once he was done I started to talk about something else. About halfway through the day I had found myself talking to Gandalf.

"So, Miss Kia, I have noticed that you and Thorin have gotten closer than usual, would you mind sharing your relationship with him with me?" he asked me as we walked along.

"Well, last night after I finished helping Bombur, Thorin asked me to take a walk with him and once we got out a little ways away from camp he started to tell me how I was one of the most beautiful dwarven women he'd ever met," I said as I blushed a little but," then before I knew it he had kissed me and asked to be in a relationship with him and now here I am. "

"Hmm, I believe that things are turning for you for now, but beware of the events that lay ahead of you," he said wearily, which scared me a little bit. I just nodded and continued walking in silence for a little while. A few minutes after I heard someone walking up beside me, I turned to Bilbo.

"Hello, Mister Baggins, how are you?" I asked him.

"Oh fine, I just heard a rumor that you are in a relationship with Thorin, is that true?" he asked me curiously.

"Oh, so it's getting around huh, but yes, it's true we are in a relationship," I said shyly.

"That's great I'm happy that you have found love in each other," he told me smiling.

"So what about you, have you found an interest in someone or are you just, by yourself, nothing wrong with that though," I asked him.

"Well, yes I actually am in a relationship with Bofur," he said blushing in embarrassment.

"That's great Bilbo, I glad that has finally happened," I said with a deep breathe out.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked me.

"Bilbo, please, everybody could tell that you liked each other, we all knew that it was going to happen sooner or later," I said to him.

"Oh it was that obvious," he said lowly, I just nodded and told him that it wasn't something that he needed to worry about. He just smiled and thanked me for the advice and went to walk with Bofur. A little while after my chat with Bilbo Thorin stopped the company and shushed everybody and listened. We suddenly heard a few loud screeches close by.

"Orcs," Thorin said turning to us," get ready!"

We all pulled out our weapons and braced ourselves for the upcoming attack. Soon after Wargs had jumped over the ridge that was near us. Then started the fight, a Warg attacked me and I sliced its throat open and I watched as its blood spilled out. Then I spun around and killed another, then backed up a bit and ran into Thorin.

"Back to back," we said in unison, so there Thorin and I were slaying Orcs and Wargs simultaneously. Finally the battle had ended and we all recovered and patched up the small wounds we had received, Thorin had Fili and Kili scout an area and made sure it was safe for camp. Then we all had settled down for the night. We didn't even worry about food, we were so exhausted. I settled down for the night and felt Thorin lay down next to me and wrap his arms around me. I just laid back against him and started to fall asleep.

"You did great today, you know?" he told me quietly.

"You did too," I said half asleep, the last thing I felt before I fell asleep was Thorin pressing a kiss to the top of my head.


	7. Story Update

A/N Okay so this is just an update on whats going on! So I have been super busy with school and stuff but I will be updating sometime soon! so please just wait for a few days longer and I will post another chapter soon! Thanks for the support and wait and alos please go and vote on my poll I NEED votes, so please go there and vote for me, and again thanks for waiting and supporting me!- ZeroGiou1993


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Okay so here is chapter seven and please please please go vote on my poll I need to pick a name for the OC in my next story! Otherwise R&R and enjoy!

I opened my eyes slowly the next mourning, I had forgotten that I was sleeping with Thorin and I turned my head, bumped noses with him and woke him up with a startle. I started to blush madly and looked at him to see him shaking his head from sleepiness.

"Whoops, sorry," I told him as my face slowly went down in shades of red.

"Hehe, it's alright love," He told me chuckling at my blushing," well we should get up and get ready to move again, it's almost dawn."

"You're right, we need to get moving before we miss our chance to see the hidden door," I said and he nodded in response. As Thorin was waking everybody up I started to think about how much my life had changed in the past few days. First I joined a quest to take back the Dwarf kingdom of Erebor, and I am now in a relationship with the future king. I felt as if all my troubles disappear when he is with me. I stopped what I was doing when I thought of something terrible. I slide my finger along what had cause this great discomfort. The Arkenstone. When or if Thorin finds out that in my possesion who knows what will happen to our relationship. I was shaken out of my thoughts by Thorin.

"Kia, what's wrong?" he asked me with concern in his eyes.

"Uh, nothing nothing at all just thinking," I told him as convincing as I could.

"Oh, well why don't you let me take you pack," He said as he reached out for it.

"No!" I shouted and I realized I was seeming odd," I mean I'm sorry, just what I was thinking of was still getting to me, but really it's okay I can take my bag."

"O-Okay, well if it's bothering you that much you can always talk to me okay?" he told me taking my hands in his.

"I'm fine, okay?" I told him quietly as I smiled and gave him a quick kiss. He just smiled and we all got on the road again. I was walking behind Thorin and he told me that he had to go and talk to Balin about something, so I was walking solo for a while.

I noticed someone walk up next to me out of my peripheral vision. It was Bilbo, so I turned to him and smiled.

"Hello Master Baggins how are you today?" I asked him politely.

"Wonderful and please call me Bilbo, but what was going on this mourning when you shouted at Thorin?" he asked me curiously.

"Oh that was no big deal I was just reliving something from my past and when he was talking to me I was just still upset about the memory that hit me," I told him.

"Oh, well that's understandable, but just curious, what was the memory?" he asked me quietly.

"Just...something with my father, no big deal, I just let it go," I told him looking at the ground at the thought of him, even though that wasn't what it was about.

"Oh alright well, I am going to go and ask Gandalf about how much longer we are going to be riding, it's almost dusk," He said to me, and I said goodbye to him. For a while I was walking by myself and I felt sort of depressed I didn't understand why my life was full of so many problems, I wish that I could just get rid of all of them and live the life I want to but for some apparent reason I can't just have one day where I don't have something make me feel bad.

After a little while later we found a good enough spot for camp and I went over to Bombur to help him cook supper. About fifteen minutes later we were finished cooking and I started to serve after everyone was served their portion for the night I recieved mine and sat down next to Thorin.

"Sometimes I wonder why I didn't want you to come along," he said to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked him smiling.

"Well one you are such a big help to Bombur with supper, you're an amazing fighter, and I get to call you mine," he said as he smiled at the last one. I just blushed and laughed a little.

"Aw, you guys are so cute together!" we looked up to see Fili and Kili smiling at us, I coukd practically feel the anger coming off of Thorin. I was chuckling as he scolded them and told them to go to bed. After I finished helping with the dishes I went over to where i had set my bedroll down and I laid down next to Thorin and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Good night, my sweet Kia," he said as he kissed the top of my head.

"Good night Thorin," I said falling into a deep sleep.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

** Okay so I'm so so so sorry I haven't updated for a long time I just haven't had access to a computer but I got my phone taken away because I got two bad grades, but oh well, I will probably be able to update more often now because I'm on summer break, BUT here's chapter 8 I'll stop talking!**

What a disaster we were currently in, sitting in the presence of the goblin king. I just didn't understand why we had such bad luck? The goblins had taken our weapons, so we were practically screwed. I sat there quietly as the goblin king was demanding who we were, and after a silence Thorin spoke up. Of course he insulted Thorin saying how not having his mountain made him nobody. The goblin king sent a message to the Pale Orc saying he had found Thorin, and the Pale Orc, or better known as Azog the Defiler, wanted his head. That fact scared me to death.

Thorin turned to face me and leaned close to my ear," Kia, whatever happens; I want you to know I love you and always will."

"I love you too," I said to him as he kissed my forehead.

The goblin king had sent for torture machines to use on us all. It was then that they had found Orcrist, or the Goblin Cleaver. The goblins started whipping all of us fiercely, but during that moment of punishment a bright light came over us all. I looked up after it passed and saw none other than Gandalf; I smiled as he told us to take up our arms and fight.

I immediately sprang up and grabbed my sword; I started slaying goblins in large masses. Seemed as if it took forever but we were almost to the exit when the goblin king jumped out directly in front of us.

"What are you going to do now wizard?" The goblin king asked, and in reply Gandalf took the Foehammer and sliced his stomach open.

"Well, that'll do it," The goblin king said as Gandalf sliced his chin open as well, and the goblin king fell dead right there. And then we all fell the entire way to the bottom of this deep dark abyss. When we got to the bottom, just as we started saying it could've been worse, the goblin kings' dead body landed on us all. Then a large amount of goblins was heading straight towards us.

"There's too many! We can't fight them all!" Dwalin shouted.

"There's only one thing that will save us now, daylight!" Gandalf told us as we all headed towards the exit we saw. We all ran and it was at this moment that I noticed Bilbo was missing. When we got out of the cave and down the mountain side we were on we all stopped as Gandalf counted the dwarves.

"Wait, where is Bilbo?" Gandalf said.

"I think I saw him slip away when we were first captured," Nori told him.

"I'll tell you what he did, he's done nothing but think of his warm bed and hearth, we won't be seeing our hobbit again he's long gone," Thorin said bitterly.

Suddenly Bilbo stepped out from behind a tree," Nope, he's not."

I saw everyone sigh in relief, Bofur especially.

"How on earth did you get pass the goblins?" Fili asked him.

"Oh you know just slipped by," Bilbo said as he slipped something into his pocket, I didn't know what it was but decided not to dwell on it at the moment.

"Well, what does it matter, he's safe," Gandalf said and I knew he had seen it as well.

"It matters, I want to know, why did you come back?" Thorin asked Bilbo.

"Look I know you doubt me, and I don't blame you I would too. And you're right I miss my books and my arm chair and my garden. You see that's where I belong, that's my home and you don't have one, it got taken from you and I want to help if I can," Bilbo told everyone, but before anybody could reply to him we all heard howling. We knew it was Azog.

"Out of the frying pan," Gandalf said.

"And into the fire," Thorin said right after Gandalf

"Run!" Gandalf yelled.

We did as he said and ran until we hit a cliff, Gandalf told us to climb the trees so we did that. When we got into the trees, we all sat there trying to think of what to do. Gandalf being a wizard used his powers and lit some pine cones on fire and we all started throwing pine cones and got some fire protection. I watched as Azog created a loud noise from irritation of us dwarves. Suddenly the trees were all starting to fall over from being uprooted by the Wargs; we were all stuck on one tree hanging off the cliff as I watched Thorin stand up gripping Orcrist tightly.

I knew what he was going to do; he was going to face the Pale Orc, right as I thought that Thorin charged forward. I yelled his name; I didn't want him to get hurt or worse, I wouldn't even think of it.

My fears were becoming true, right when Thorin engaged Azog, he was struck down hard.

"THORIN!"

**BUM BUM BUM, sorry I left you all with a cliff, but I promise I will attempt to update more often and I'm sorry that my chapters aren't very long I just don't have the time to type chapters that long. Anyways please, go and review, favorite and follow, I want to know what you think! Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

** Okay so here's the next chapter, please please, please, R&R I want to know what you think!**

"THORIN!" I screamed in horror as I watched my love being struck down by the Pale Orc. Strike by strike he was beaten down until he could not bring himself to get up and onto his feet. When I was younger before my father had become the way that he was, he would teach me other languages, one which included the dark Orcish language. So I was frightened when I heard Azog told one of minions to cut off Thorins' head, but that was when Bilbo came into the scene.

I watched with surprise as Bilbo slayed the Orc that was near seconds away from beheading my love. As that happened the rest of us shook out of the daze we were all in, and we ran off the dangerous tree and started killing the Pale Orcs' subordinates. It was during all the fighting that the eagles came to our assistance, I killed an Orc and looked around as dwarves were picked up Orcs were thrown off the cliff. I smiled slightly and was relieved when I saw Thorin picked up.

But then I stopped when I felt a burning pain in my abdomen, I looked down to see the blade of an Orcs sword sticking slightly out of the side of my stomach.

"_Pass the pain onto your 'king'," _I heard Azog say into my ear as he pulled his blade out excruciatingly slow, then he kicked me forward and onto the ground. I felt myself be picked up off the ground by an eagle.

After what seemed like hours the eagles finally set us all down and onto the Carrock. Immediately everyone rushed over to Thorin where Gandalf used his wizardly powers to bring him back. I could hear the faint words that Thorin was saying to Bilbo.

"I've never been so wrong in my entire life," I heard him say to Bilbo and I then looked over and saw Thorin hugging Bilbo. I smiled to myself knowing they would be better friends now.

"Wait, where is Kia," Thorin said looking around and he froze when he saw me laying on the ground looking at him, at first he thought I was just laying down," Kia, what are you doing?"

I reached my hand out to him as I felt myself fading, I didn't know what was happening, whether it was death or not.

Thorin POV

I felt my heart practically stop when Kia reached her hand out to me, because all I saw was the deep red blood on her palm.

"KIA!" I said as I ran to her, I stopped by her side and looked over her finding out where her wounds were located at, I found a deep wound in her abdomen. I barely even noticed that the others had come over to where we were at. I had taken off her heavy armor to attempt to stop the bleeding.

Dwalin had come to my side to help me as well, we knew that we had to get her somewhere else so we could take care of her better. We went and found a sheltered spot on the Carrock to take care of her.

"Dwalin, here take my furs and stuff, set them down so we have somewhere to put her, we need to patch the wound and clean it so it doesn't get infected," I said to Dwalin who nodded in return and took my furs and ran down there and set them up for Kia. I picked her up and carried her down there carefully.

A little while later, I had finished cleaning and dressing her wounds with all the help I could get from the others in my company. I looked at Kia as she lay peacefully on my furs breathing at a steady pace. I leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, wishing she was awake and that I could hold her in my arms.

I cleaned myself up and laid down next to her my body pressed lightly against hers, I gently rested my chin on the top of her head and fell asleep.

Kia POV

I didn't understand the way that my body felt, I felt numb or like I couldn't move. I looked around and saw rock above me, but the one thing I noticed was the light weight upon my head. I looked to my side and saw Thorin sleeping soundly next to me. I felt exhausted and just wanted to sleep, so I decided to enjoy the quiet and Thorin next to me and fell into a deep sleep.

** Soooooo, here's chapter 9 PLEASE review I REALLY want to know what you think I will update soon as possible! Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 10

**=Chapter 10**

** Okay! So here's the next chapter, hope you all enjoy, thanks for all the great reviews! PLEASE REVIEW! I'M BEGGING YOU! Also apologies for the short chapters i try to make them as long as I can and I'll try to update more often! Thanks!**

I woke up the next morning and just felt weird. I was in slight pain but then again I felt comfortable and warm. I moved in the slightest and felt a sharp pain in my abdomen; I looked over while wincing and saw Thorin lying next to me sleeping soundly. I laid there for a few minutes letting the pain dull away a bit, and letting my mind wander. Then I looked over and saw Thorin blinking the sleep away from his eyes.

"Good morning Kia, how are you feeling?" He asked concerningly.

"I feel alright I suppose, my abdomen hurts like hell though," I said to him.

"I bet do you think you're well enough to move?" He asked me.

"Yes, I should be we have to anyways," I said to him.

We got up and started packing all of our things, and started walking. I stayed in the back because I was walking so damn slow, I swear if I ever get my hands on that Pale Orc, he'll be sorry. We walked for what seemed like hours, to me at least. I never thought being stabbed would slow me down this much, and I hated it, being so weak and god damn vulnerable. I just walked at my extremely slow and pouted at myself. I looked up and saw Dwalin walk next to me.

"You okay lassie?" He asked me.

"I'd feel better if I could walk a little damn faster, but it doesn't seem like that is going to happen anytime soon, dammit," I said to him as I trudged along slowly.

"Don't worry, you'll get better soon enough," He said to me chuckling.

"Don't laugh at me!" I said glaring at him.

"Come on now, lighten up a bit, it's like you're dying or anything," He said.

"Yeah yeah, good enough for now I suppose," I said as he chuckled quietly and walked ahead of me. I watched as Thorin came over to me, and looked over me.

"You're okay right, haven't torn anything hurt yourself more or-," I cut him off.

"Thorin I'm fine, just the slowest damn walker in the world right now," I told him.

I let out a surprised squeal when he picked me up bridal style and carried me with ease. He looked at me and I felt a little better as I noticed I was moving faster. We walked like that until dusk started approaching, we were all famished so we decided to stop and make camp.

We scouted an area and made camp; Bombur started the food and forced me to not help him because of my injuries. Soon enough he had the food all done and started serving it to us all. I got mine and started eating immediately, I hadn't realized that I was this hungry. I finished mine within five minutes and gave my bowl to Bombur. We all laid out our bed rolls and after I found myself lying with Thorin as he rubbed my back gently.

"Goodnight Kia, I hope you get better soon," He whispers to me quietly as I fell into a deep sleep.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Here's the next chapter! Please review!**

We woke up the next morning and started moving like the past few mornings. We had all started a sort of routine, but of course I had to move slowly and I really just wanted to be able to move at my normal pace again. So it bothered me when Thorin came up to talk to me and what he suggested upset me.

"No," I stated.

"Kia, please I think it would be for the best," He said as he rested his hands on my shoulders.

"No, Thorin I don't want you to carry me again, it was embarrassing enough the first time," I said letting out a huff and slung my pack on my sore back.

"Well that sucks for you because I'm not giving you a choice," He said as he picked me up swiftly but gently. I let out a very irritated noise.

"NOOOO, THORIN PUT ME DOWN!" I shouted as I lightly tugged on his beard.

"No Kia I want you to keep off your feet and you are not exactly heavy so just let me carry you," He said to me as he walked.

"Ugh, fine," I said giving up, I saw him smile and I smacked his chest playfully," Oh stop it this doesn't mean you win."

"Yes it does, I got you to let me carry you," He said trying to argue that he won.

"Don't argue with me Thorin Oakenshield, I'm simply injured and can't exactly fight against you carrying me very well," I said defending myself.

He chuckled," Okay whatever you say."

So we walked like that for a while until we got to a small stream so we decided to fill up our water. Thorin then FINALLY set me down, I stood there stretching and being careful to not hurt myself more, don't know how much longer I could deal with not walking.

We all stood around and rested for a few minutes and I knew it was time to go when I was swooped up but Thorins' strong arms. I didn't actually mind being carried by him, it reminded me how much Thorin really did love me.

We continued walking and I continued small talk with everyone that I could talk to from Thorins' arms. And I soon found myself chatting with Master Baggins.

"So Master Baggins, how have you been fairing on this trip so far?" I asked him trying to ignore Thorins' conversation with Dwalin, _stupid dump, _I thought.

"Trip? Ha ha, I would not call this a trip," He remarked.

"Oh, yes I'm sorry, _adventure_, I believe it's been called," I said to him smirking.

"Adventure it has been indeed, I still can't believe that I actually accompanied on this adventure, it's absolutely crazy," He said shaking his head.

"Yes but I believe that you have some things to be thankful for from this," I said looking back at Bofur.

"Hmm, I suppose you're right," He replied looking lovingly at Bofur.

He then went to go and talk with his current lover, and I turned back to mine. Thorin looked over and me and simply smiled.

"What?" I asked him laughter in my voice.

"You're just so cute," He said to me, I just smiled back at him and kissed him on the cheek and he blushed ever so slightly.

"Well you are too, King Under the Mountain, so cute," I said tapping his nose lightly.

We walked in silence for the rest of the trip until we found a spot for camp and stopped. Bombur cooked and I was feeling bad that I couldn't help him but Thorin told me he didn't mind what so ever. I just sighed in defeat and then noticed how tired I was. I was finished with my food and walked to my bed roll and plopped down, and was shortly followed by Thorin; he lay next to me and gently rub my back until I fell into a deep sleep.


	13. Update

**Hey you guys this is an update! I'm sorry I haven't updated for a LONG time, so it saddens me to tell you that the story is on hold until the next movie comes out! I don't know what happens next and I'm kinda lost right now, if any of you have suggestions or anything PLEASE tell me! But until after December 13 of 2013 I cannot update! PLEASE forgive me! **

**-Zero**


End file.
